Conventional electronic components having metal terminals include an electronic component described in Japanese Patent No. 4862900. This electronic component is a multilayer capacitor having an element body made up of a plurality of laminated dielectric layers, a terminal electrode formed to cover an end surface of the element body, and a metal terminal disposed around the element body. The metal terminal is connected by solder to the terminal electrode.